Today, high electrical current intensities are transferred in many fields of technology. In recent years, increasingly higher currents are being transferred, also in modern vehicles in growing numbers, in particular in the area of electromobility or hybrid vehicles.
In particular when connecting elements and contact elements are used, various requirements for secure contacting, and at the same time low electrical resistance and high service life, are often imposed. In addition, for use in motor vehicles, additional specific requirements may apply for a plug-in connection, for example due to vibrations which occur or use-related temperature fluctuations.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 029 834 A1 describes an electrical contact element in the form of a coil spring having multiple windings. The windings have the shape of a polygon, which allows transfer of a high current. A low insertion force and a high tolerance compensation are thus provided.